


Rainbow

by monyaka



Series: Femslash February 2020 [1]
Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bullying Mention, F/F, Femslash February 2020, Living Together, Reading Aloud, but please be mindful that there is a mention of that when yuri summarizes the book she's reading, i hate to actually tag it 'school shooting' and have it show up in the tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22510666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monyaka/pseuds/monyaka
Summary: Day 1 of 29 : RainbowNatsuki puts up a lesbian flag banner for Pride Month. Yuri is a little skeptical of this whole affair, considering neither of them are lesbians, technically speaking.
Relationships: Natsuki/Yuri (Doki Doki Literature Club!)
Series: Femslash February 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619584
Kudos: 45





	Rainbow

**Author's Note:**

> please note: there is a brief mention of school shooting in this. it's just in the synopsis of the book yuri's reading, which i've never read myself. i just thought bachman's specific type of fucked-up would vibe with yuri, so i picked one of his books. i don't condone school shootings. that's. yeah no i don't

“Seriously, Yuri?”

The aforementioned Yuri raises disinterested eyes from her novel. It’s the kind of novel she knows her roommate won’t like—the sort that keeps you on the edge of your seat, your skin thrumming with excitement, every inch of your body screaming to destroy yourself with each turned page. For all she cares, Natsuki reads picture books. G is for Giraffe! Privately, she smiles to herself at the barb.

Of course, it’s not that she doesn’t respect her. No, she admires her quite a bit. But it’s just too easy to dream up the next insult, to watch her cheeks flush deep and unfiltered, to see her sputter. Sadism is a fine form of love, she imagines.

“What is it?” 

Natsuki gestures to the rainbow banner she’s set up above the archway leading to their kitchenette. “Is it crooked?”

Yuri’s eyes narrow. She can, in some sense of the word, understand why this banner is defiling their shared space. It’s out of pride. Specifically, Pride Month. And yet, she wonders why Natsuki must trifle herself so with such frivolities. Can she not be proud of herself year-round? Can she not put a banner of her own identity’s flag up, instead of rejecting the bi flag because she just likes pink? It’s ridiculous.

People will… laugh at her. Just like Yuri once had.

She shifts uncomfortably in the armchair. “It’s… not.”

Her girlfriend—for that is, secretly, who she is—levels her with an appraising stare. “What?”

They’re past the point where Yuri can claim nothing is bothering her. The two of them have noses for each other now, able to detect the slightest changes in demeanour and scent. Natsuki’s inner machinations pump through Yuri’s blood, fuelling her, enabling every move and twitch of her muscle. They’re invested in each other, emotionally, physically, spiritually. 

“You realize… neither of us are lesbians.” Though Yuri’s outgrown her stammering since high school, she must still speak slowly when she’s nervous, trailing off before she can find the courage to finish her thought. “I-I mean… what if…?”

Natsuki sighs, tugging idly at frilly pink shirt fabric. “People see it and laugh? I kinda thought of that too.” In the way, Yuri supposes, that all those who have been bullied in school thinks of that when they do anything.

Their eyes meet.

“We can take it down—”

“—We should leave it up.”

They stop talking. Despite themselves, smiles begin to infect their eyes, and bubble up to the corners of their lips. Disagreements are part and parcel of relationships, especially one such as theirs. At this point, it’s mostly friendly. This one is most certainly friendly.

“It looks nice,” clarifies Yuri, her intense gaze trained on her girlfriend. “It adds a very… _you_ atmosphere to the room.”

Natsuki huffs and seats herself right on Yuri’s lap. She’s small enough to fit perfectly, even if she has gained some weight since graduating. Yuri waits for her nose to crinkle upon seeing the title. It does.

“What the hell is this?”

Yuri’s long fingers caress the book’s cover lovingly, her words recited with ease. “It’s a book about a teenage delinquent who carries out a school shooting before holding his classmates hostage. Slowly, the other students begin to understand more and more why he is driven to destroy the corrupt authority of the school. As the novel progresses, we see flashes into the protagonist’s mental state, his history with authority, his strained relationship with his father. And later—” She raises her fist to her lips, slowly dragging the knuckles down them. Natsuki’s eyes follow. “Well, I think you’ll just have to read it yourself.”

Though Natsuki must have been expecting this, she groans, leaning further into Yuri’s chest. “Okay, fine. Read it to me.”

The hours pass, long, tranquil, and bone-chillingly exciting as Yuri’s low voice murmurs over the words, the sounds themselves seeming to set her heart racing. The sun reaches its peak, sets, and the two of them remain curled up like perfect statues, swallowed up whole by the prose.

As Yuri keeps her arm around her girlfriend, who has gone from trembling with frightful anticipation to slack with dreamless sleep, she has to wonder if this is the most wonderful intimacy of all.

“ _That’s the end,_ ” she whispers. “ _I have to turn off the light now. Good night._ ”

And she presses a soft kiss to Natsuki’s forehead.


End file.
